Awkward Romance
by FrostieFreeze aka RatchetsGirl
Summary: Jazz is on monitor duty when he realizes his feelings for Stargazer. But does Stargazer feel the same? I suck at summaries sometimes, I know. It's better than it sounds. Contains some OCs. Stargazer belongs to AlleyAutobot12, but Skyravia is my own. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Notes:**

Hello my dear readers! Long time no write! I'm sorry I haven't written sooner. I've been pretty busy. Also, I'm sorry I haven't worked on any of my other stories. I will get on those as soon as I can. But I got a request from AlleyAutobot12 and I promised I would write her story as soon as I could.

There are two OCs in this story. Stargazer is the creation of AlleyAutobot12. She does not belong to me. I am just using her for this story. The idea for this story also came from AlleyAutobot12. The second OC, though, is my own creation. Her name is Skyravia. I have her story on my profile if you want to look at it. But basically she is Optimus Prime's little sister and has the alt mode of a jet. She is also a front liner on her brother's team. She and Stargazer are friends in this story from back on Cybertron. I got permission to make them friends, so don't worry. But you probably won't see them being friends anywhere else.

As I said, I do not usually write depressing stories. So, this story will not be depressing either. Sorry if that is what you wanted AlleyAutobot. Sometimes I will add bits of sadness though to my stories. Like in my story, Starscream and the Sparkling. But they are never totally sad. I add bits of happiness.

Anyways, on with the story! Sorry my notes are so long. Please review! Reviews keep me alive. Just no hate.

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises do not belong to me. All I own is a couple of toys, my stories, and Skyravia.

Narration

"Dialog"

* * *

**Awkward Romance**

Jazz was sitting at the monitors, watching for Decepticon activity. He was also being bored out of his mind. He hated monitor duty. He liked action, and no one ever got any on monitor duty. But the job had to be done.

At the moment, he was staring up at the ceiling of the Ark. Ceilings could be very interesting when you are bored out of your mind. Jazz noticed that there was a deflated balloon caught in one of the beams. Spike probably brought the balloon into the Ark one day and accidently let go. Jazz bet he could probably get it down, but he didn't feel like it was that important. Maybe if he got even more bored he'd try to grab it.

He looked back at the screen. He thought he saw a flicker of movement, but it turned out to just be a rabbit. Nothing interesting. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Stargazer was going over some battle strategies they could use against the Decepticons in an attack. Today was her day off, but she had nothing better to do. And apparently, neither did Skyravia.

Skyravia was sitting on the edge of Stargazer's desk, watching her work. Today was her day off, but she couldn't think of anything to do. She had already been to the training room this morning. Even if she did want to go there again, Ironhide was hogging it. She had read all the books in her room, and there was nothing good on Earth television. Being a front liner, though, she always had to be doing something. So she decided to spend some time with her friend, Stargazer.

"Don't you have something better to do than hover around me all day?" Stargazer asked, a little bit annoyed with her friend.

"Actually, I don't," Skyravia replied.

"Well, I'm sort of busy here. I can't really focus with you hovering," Stargazer said.

"Sorry. Hey, isn't today your day off, though?"

"Yes, but I don't really have anything better to do than work."

"Well, maybe you can introduce me to some people. I'm still sorta new here."

"That really isn't my thing. I'm not much of a people person. Why don't you talk to your brother?"

"No way. I am not going to hang out with my brother. He's my brother! And he's way too serious."

"And you think I'm less serious?"

"Well, no. But I've known you for longer. I didn't really even want to be introduced to anyone. I don't really like people very much anyways. Too much drama. Well, besides you and my brother. I just want to do something. And I think you need to get out of this office."

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I thought you would figure that out."

"Okay fine. Let's take a walk. But only for a couple minutes. Then I'm going back to work."

"That's fine with me."

* * *

In his boredom, Jazz's mind started to wander. He started thinking about Stargazer. She was an interesting femme. She hid something, but he couldn't figure out what. And he prided himself in knowing everything about everyone. He was a spy. That was his job. But Stargazer always seemed to elude him. That was what intrigued him the most. She was a brilliant tactician. One of the best. He loved his conversations with her because she was always on the same level as him. And she had an air of mystery about her. Just like him. She was also very attractive. Prettier than most of the other femmes aboard the Ark.

Jazz shook those thoughts away. She would never go for a guy like him. She was way too serious and hardworking. He was a party animal. But, then again, maybe she would. On occasion he would see something in her eyes when they were talking. Something like interest. But he always put that off as his mind playing tricks on him. Just because he was a spy didn't mean everything that he saw had a hidden meaning.

Jazz decided he would ask her about it. The worst she could do was say no. And maybe avoid him for the rest of his life. But it would be worth it to know.

Just then, Stargazer walked by with Skyravia. Perfect timing. "Hey! Stargazer!" he called out.

Stargazer stopped walking, and Skyravia almost crashed into her. "Oh. Hey Jazz. What do you need?" Stargazer asked.

"Um…well…" he started.

Skyravia took the hint that she wasn't wanted. "Oh! I just remembered! I gotta do that thing. In that place. That's not here. Bye Stargazer. Bye Jazz. I gotta go," she said. Then she left.

Stargazer walked up closer to Jazz. "So, Jazz, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well… um… I'm not sure how to start," Jazz replied.

Jazz not knowing what to say? That was new. He always knew what to say. Something was up with him. Stargazer was going to find out what.

"Just say it. I don't care how you start," Stargazer said.

"Well, I just realized that I sort of have feelings for you. I was wondering if maybe, you might, I dunno…"

"Feel the same?"

"Yeah. That."

"Yes. I do. I was actually wondering the exact same thing. I was just too afraid to ask."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Shouldn't you be working?"

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot. Monitor duty is so boring."

"Well, why don't I keep you company? I do have the day off."

"Yeah. That would be great. And then maybe afterwards we can get some energon together," Jazz said. He had gotten his usual charm back.

"Sounds like a plan," Stargazer replied.

THE END

* * *

**More Notes:**

Awww! A happy ending! Soooo, what did you think? Did you like it? Leave me a review and let me know what you thought.

As I said before, Stargazer belongs to AlleyAutobot12. I'm just using her for this story. But Skyravia belongs to me. Well my little bro helped a little on her, but otherwise she is all mine.

I hope you enjoyed my story! I will try to write on my others as soon as I can. Sorry it has taken me so long.


End file.
